comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Donna Troy
"Oh, I fully intend to give you an old-school beat-down. I'm just saying, on top of it all, that you're full of crap." Background "Donna Troy is NOT an organic human. She was made by a MAGICAL process. She was created as a weapon, a weapon forged to destroy ME. We prevented that destiny, and we gave her false memories so she could live a stable life." Wonder Woman, Titans 2016 Annual #1, page 32 This is the beginning of Donna Troy's life, but it was not her beginning. It's true that she was created, using a mirror and magical power. She was created to be many things; a playmate, a challenge, a threat. Diana's little sister. She was made to be all of these things and more, a copy but with her own personality. Above average in intelligence, she remembers her parents, before she turned seven. She remembers them dying. The details are unclear, she was spared that much. But she remembers clearly, because she was made to know, that Wonder Woman came to save her. And it's all a lie. Because she wasn't born, she was made. Magala created her, the Amazons taught her, brought her up from then on. But she isn't exactly right and never will be. But that makes her no less a warrior, and no less an amazon. And no less a Titan, or a friend. So, if she can not be human, she will instead be the best hero she can be. And hope that it's enough. Time passed, and Donna Troy left Themescyra. Diana leaving was the spark, but she had her own reasons. The Teen Titans, as they were still called then, let her in without hesitation; she added to their offensive power, and was in every way the image of a hero that they wanted to become. So when Wonder Woman revealed to her that she was not in any way a human, it cracked her. Broke her, and she was off her game when Graduation Day came. And she died. No blame should fall on Diana, it was Donna's own passion to grow, to become more, that ended it. The nightmares, the visions, they all had her off her game when the Superman robot came, and she did not shy from battle. She turned toward it, and when her friends began to die, she put herself in the path of danger. And had her warm, passionate heart burned out, and died. Robin, Beast Boy, Wonder Girl, Diana. Superboy, Miss Martian, Raven, Flash, Starfire. They all lived. Today, Hippolyta sits before the body, and prays. Clay she may have been, but is there no way to let such a heart beat again? Nay, says Zeus. Nay, says Athena. But Hera raises an eyebrow and thinks, perhaps there might be use for this one after all. Personality Donna Troy is passion incarnate. She has never been one to hold back on things that she wants, hates, loves, or even just mildly is interested in exploring. She's many things, but hesitant is not one of those things. The real problem with that is that when she's upset with herself, it's powerful. It shows, and it tears her up inside. She needs real solutions to her problems, not platitudes. She's not complicated, she just runs very deep. And that's Donna Troy in a nutshell. She will always be there for you, because that's who she is. But please, for heaven's sake, don't screw around on her. She's got no time for idiots. Logs Pre-MUSH Logs *2014-07-24 - Cutscene: Apokolips Now! - Power Over Life - Darkseid visits the Amazons again, to steal once more what was theirs. *2014-07-26 - Cutscene: Apokolips Now! - World-Wide Communication - Darkseid reaches out to Earth to announce his new rule. First Player's Logs *TBA Gallery Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:DC Available